Endless Wonders: Where to Start
by InLust
Summary: AU. She didn't ask to be sent to the warehouse. She didn't ask for endless wonders throughout space and time. But why does she wonder what that all means? Myka just wants to know who Helena is and why it matters so much to her. Story follows season 1 with Helena integrated as an agent pre-series.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Nothing in Warehouse 13, Doctor Who, and Sanctuary belong to me.

**A/N**: AU/Crossover. This isn't a Doctor!HG fic but Helena if she were a quirky warehouse agent that's been there way before Pete and Myka joined. There are a lot of elements from DW and Sanctuary but I'd hope you enjoy the story regardless because I try to focus moreso on Myka and Helena. The timeline will start from Ep1 but take out the HG Wells storyline and move it around accordingly. So the world of endless wonders _**may** _include space and time. PM me or comment if you want me to continue!

PS. I don't have a beta but I'd love to have one! Let me know if you're interested~

* * *

The first day Myka was there, she didn't know what she was expecting. She had just wished for the impossible and as a result got a ferret. Now she was chasing said ferret around. This wasn't supposed to be how her life turned out to be. She was a Secret Service agent, not some artifact hunter on the world's most dangerous antiques roadshow.

"Come on, little guy, you're killing me here. Please come back." Myka was on the verge of tears. She was really getting reassigned. Without any plausible reason. She was a good agent. She deserved better. "_Endless wonder_, Mrs. Fredric says. God, what does that even mean?"

Out of a fit of anger, Myka kicked an unopened crate and that was when everything changed. The crate shook and shuddered in reaction before a piercing screech filled the air. Myka backed up into an aisle in shock as whatever was in the crate came to life. She screamed as a claw broke through and shattered the box. A large creature shook off the wood that landed on it.

"A gargoyle? Are you freaking kidding me?" Myka yelled as she looked at it before looking at her options to run. The concrete creature's joint grinded loudly as it outstretched its wings before pointedly stared at Myka with it's demonic red eyes. She was about to scream again as the gargoyle got ready to pounce, when she felt it. A hand clasped her left hand, she looked and saw another woman with impossibly black hair and pale skin.

"Run!" she yelled before dragging Myka off after her.

"What the hell is that thing?!" Myka yelled at the woman. "Who are you?!"

The woman didn't answer but that didn't stop Myka from wondering what on earth the woman holding her hand was dressed like. She was wearing black trousers with high boots and a dark blue blouse that was tucked into her trousers loosely covered by white vest. On top of her head rest a top hat that didn't quite make sense. There was loud crashing behind them followed by a loud screech.

They turned a corner and Myka used this opportunity to breathe. The woman next to her reached into her boot and pulled out a strange looking gun.

"What is that?!" Myka asked quickly as the woman turned a knob on its side.

"That darling," the woman began affectionately with a very prominent English accent, "is a gargoyle that has been constructed to protect the church from thieves and wrong doers but now it just might be on the verge of killing us." The woman took a breathe and looked at Myka with a reassuring smile. "Don't worry though, I've got it with this device. But if I miss, I-we-might possibly die."

"What?!"

"Myka?!" Pete yelled from down the aisle as he appeared with Artie.

"I'm okay!" Myka yelled in return.

"Helena?!" Artie yelled. Myka looked at woman next to her.

She didn't respond as she looked into the aisle to the oncoming creature. The black haired woman stepped into the aisle, pulled the trigger and held it there, a large crackling noise came followed by a large lightning bolt as soon as she released the trigger. Myka crouched down to the ground and covered her ears as a crashed followed soon after and the sound of cement making contact with cement came.

"Aces! I've stunned it. So hopefully, it should be down until we box it up again," the other woman said, crouching next to Myka and grabbed her hand to stand. "Leonardo's Gargoyle, nasty little bugger." She took off her top hat and pulled out a thin cylindrical looking device. It held a small blue light on top and she pressed it as she walked over to the gargoyle that was only a few feet away from them.

Pete and Artie reached them in a huff. Pete went towards Myka while Artie walked to the other woman, who was running the cylindrical device up and down the body before looking at it.

"You alright?" Pete asked with concern.

"Yeah, yeah, perfectly," Myka responded absently as she stared at the woman. "Who is that?"

"The electrical charge has rendered it dormant for now," the woman reported as she dropped the device back into her top hat and stood up. "We will need to keep it somewhere contained with an electrical barrier because it was only by chance that Warehouse 8 was able to capture it. Then, a lightning bolt had happen to strike the poor creature."

"Poor creature? It attacks anything that moves, Helena," Artie returned. "How did it even wake up?"

"Someone woke it up, clearly," the woman named Helena responded with sass as she walked back towards the Secret Service agents. She smiled at Myka before sending a wink. "These must be the new agents you've recruited, Artie." She stretched out her hand and Pete took it as he introduced himself

"Myka and not recruited, we will actually be transferring out soon!" Myka responded faster than she had thought she would as she grabbed Helena's hand. She tried not to stare at the woman too long, feeling her heart pounding inside of her. Myka didn't want to admit but whatever that woman did to the creature was amazing. Helena remained completely calm even as the gargoyle was hot on their trail. "What did you do to that thing anyways?"

"Shoot it," Helena responded with a joyful smile as she held up her gun. "Tesla's creation, a very modified edition though, I have to admit." She looked at it with great pride.

"Who exactly are you?" Pete questioned this time.

"Helena."

"Helena who?" Myka pressed.

"Just Helena," she responded with ease. She turned to Artie suddenly with excitement. "I have something for you!" She stretched out her arms and twirled around like a child.

"Is that-?" Artie reached out to tug at the hem of the vest.

"Yup! I just got back from Fort Lauderdale today, which is extremely far from Venice. I pulled it off some wanker in the knick of time because his partner was about to put a bullet into my arse. Poor sod." Helena let out a laugh before tugging at the bottom of the vest as well. "Can I keep it Arthur?"

"What?" Artie responded as though she was a child. Myka and Pete looked at one another. "You know you can't keep artifacts. Go add it to our inventory and take care of the gargoyle." He pushed her in front of him. "There's also a ferret on the loose." Helena responded with a wave acknowledging his orders as she sauntered off.

"And make sure you clean up after Agent Bering's mess, while she settles in!" Artie added quickly. Helena turned around and gave Artie a salute before continuing down the aisles. He turned to look at both of the agents.

"Sorry," Myka apologized as she looked at the ground with guilt.

The older man merely smiled before patting both her and Pete on the back. "Remember? I told you, this place was crawling with ferrets when I first arrived, I can assure you there were plenty of other artifact gone wrong stories I could tell you about. For now, however, Leena's Bed and Breakfast is down the road, so get yourselves settled in."

"Sweetie, I am home! Did you miss me?" They all heard Helena yelled into the warehouse as she patted one of the pillars.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Nothing in Warehouse 13, Doctor Who, and Sanctuary belong to me. Nor does anything written by HG Wells (The Time Machine)

**A/N**: This chapter still takes place in ep1 before Myka and Pete get their case. The show focuses on Sam, but I am saving that for later. Let me know what you think~ _Still looking for the beta btw :D_

* * *

Myka stood in the doorway of the conservatory since Pete left. She sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose in frustration, she really didn't want to talk to Pete about Denver or Sam. All she wanted to do was get home. Her whole life was driven by her career to make her parents proud, not dusting some artifacts. Dickinson was going to call, she was sure of it.

Until then, she was going to sleep. Myka walked upstairs, when an open door caught her attention. She figured Pete was still awake, maybe she should apologize for being so short with him about Sam.

She peaked inside and found that it was empty and more importantly, _settled in._ There were shelves filled with books and papers scattered everywhere on the desk sitting next to it. Curiously, Myka walked deeper into the room, carefully taking in the contents on the desk. A blueprint with what looked like a police call box was drawn onto them. Intricate designs with formulas and language that Myka didn't understand were scribbled into the aged paper with stale ink. She moved the blueprint aside when she found a small stack of papers that were the most organized stack she found the desk.

_The Time Machine_, by HG Wells

Myka's eyes widened. It was a manuscript. The manuscript. Almost perfect condition. How was this possible? She flipped open the first page and found notes and scribbled on the side. Cursive handwriting that came from her beloved author. She smiled like she hadn't in years. This was the first wonder she found since the warehouse. All the words that captivated her and kept her safe throughout her life were in this manuscript. The soul of the author she had loved dearly was written in the corners and margins of each page.

A small rattling sounded at the doorway and Myka whipped her head to see who it was. Helena.

The English woman was holding a cage in one hand with Myka's ferret in one hand and a stack of books under her other arm while trying to carry her briefcase. "Oh! Agent Bering, I would apologize for the intrusion but I do believe that this is my room," she said as she struggled keeping the books under her arm.

Myka quickly rushed to the woman's side and grabbed the books out from under her arms. "I am so sorry to intrude, it's just the door was open," she apologized allowing Helena to walk into her room.

"It's quite alright, it's nice having someone else live here now," Helena said as she placed the cage carefully on the ground near her bed and her briefcase on the desk chair. "Thank you," she said as she grabbed the books from Myka's hands. Her fingers grazed Myka's softly as she pulled away causing the agent to blush.

Myka stared at the woman as she took off the vest that Myka swore Artie said was to go into inventory. Helena unbuttons her trousers and began working on her blouse. Myka's jaw dropped as the woman was undressing as if she wasn't there, revealing more of her pale skin that almost looked like shining porcelain. At some point, Myka thought that if she reached out to touch the other woman, she would crack. By the time Myka cleared her throat, the shirt was full unbuttoned revealing Helena's body to her. It was as if it was sculpted to replicate the goddess Aphrodite herself, perfectly round breast rolling down to toned abs that cascaded into a V at her hips. Myka averted her eyes elsewhere as they reached the top of the other woman's undergarments. _Was that lace? Myka! Pull it together._

"I am so sorry, Agent Bering, please excuse my manners," Helena said as she buttoned one button to make herself _decent_. "It's been quite a long day as you can see."

"It's okay!" Myka exclaimed before her eyes widened. The next set of words that came were vomited out quickly. She could feel the heat spread across her body as she responded hastily. "I mean, not that I saw much-I mean, not that there isn't anything to see-I mean, there are and it's beautiful, but I didn't mean to-I mean, you-ah-it's your room-I am just going to go!" Before Myka realized it the other woman was standing impossibly close to her that she could feel her breath roll down her neck. Her whole body seized.

"Am I making you nervous, darling?" Helena asked with a smirk. Her accent throwing Myka into a whirlwind as she gently trailed the taller woman's arm with her fingers delicately, leaving a trail of goosebumps.

"No!" Myka responded, completely flustered by the situation. "I shouldn't be here, I am so sorry for intruding on your space." She turned towards the door when she felt a hand fall into hers again.

"_Come_. _Sit_."

Two words.

That's all it took and Myka turned around. Helena led her to her bed and they both sat down. Helena carefully maneuvered herself so that she wouldn't kick the cage that was at her feet.

"Are you okay?" the English woman asked. For the first time since Myka has been there, it was the only honest to god sincere question she had heard.

Myka couldn't tell what effect this woman had but all the pain and struggle she had endured over the past few years surrounding her family, friends, jobs, _Sam_, suddenly ceased to exist. Before she knew it, "I mean, it could be a whole lot better. I've been transferred from my dream job to some 'endless wonder' trip that probably isn't sanctioned by the government and could quite possibly be the furthest thing from 'endless wonder.' I mean the town is practically running from the stone age and the population probably hasn't been introduced to wifi."

The other woman merely smiled before moving Myka's hand onto her lap and clasping it like it was a precious treasure. "My dear, it may not seem like the most incredible thing to be transferred into this place, but I can guarantee you that it will be more than you imagined," she promised heavily. "You are full of skepticism and doubt, why? Because you haven't seen the world fully yet. There are wonders in all of time and space. Everything that ever was and will be. You just have to ask yourself: where do you wanna start first?"

And she smiled. The brightest smile that Myka has ever seen. The happiest and full of all the wonder that Artie, Mrs. Fredric, kept going on about. Myka felt her heart swell just staring at this woman, Helena, whom she barely knew and it made her feel..._happy_. Everything that had led her to the warehouse was confusing and scary. Something she had never encountered and lost.

That's what it was: lost. Confused. How did she even get here? What did it all mean? What was she supposed to do? All of the questions felt unseemingly answered by Helena. Her eyes, the dark brown eyes, seemed to hold all the answers that Myka had about now. More importantly, she felt like she belonged there, in those dark brown eyes, as they brought her swirling into an infinity of darkness. A darkness that was full of hope.

Much more quickly than Myka could process it, her lips sought Helena's, hoping to grab hold of that wonder and adventure. The English woman responded instantly, cupping Myka's cheek and throwing Myka's hand around her waist. Something about Helena attracted her like a magnet. North finding south. Myka pressed towards the woman, clutching the blouse tightly in her hands as they kissed. She pressed harder as Helena pulled in closer, their lips dancing a foreign dance, felt so natural that it surprised Myka. "**_Aces_**," she heard Helena whisper against her lips.

If she was going to turn her back on this world of endless wonder, she couldn't turn her back without doing this. Helena let out a slightly moan that caused Myka to work against her better judgment. She wasn't this girl-this girl, who made out with the first person she's met for a few hours-but with Helena, it's as if Myka had known her forever. Helena fell back into the mattress and suddenly, Myka swung her leg over the other woman's waist and straddled her quickly to make contacts of their lips again. She wanted more from Helena, something she never expected to want, something she didn't know she could still want.

Her mind seemed to be working much slower than her body, Myka came to realize as she was suddenly faced with the ceiling, a weight pressing between her legs. Helena's lips still against hers. Her tongue slowly tasted Myka's bottom lip, begging for entrance. At the slight cant of the other woman's hips, Myka's mouth fell open, tongue entering and Myka's responding quickly to taste. She couldn't tell who was moaning anymore. All she could feel was Helena's hips slowly grind against her core causing her body to shiver. Her hands clutching the back of Helena's dark blue blouse, pulling her closer against her body. The warmth making her feel...

Myka threw her head back in pleasure as her hips rose against Helena's. She could feel herself get embarrassingly wet. The last time she felt so intense was with Sam. Those thoughts were quickly shoved to the back of her mind. The dark haired woman's lips were pressed against her neck, tongue peeking out to taste, before teeth grazing to quench the hunger. Myka felt her whole body shiver before imploding as Helena sucked hard. She let out a ragged breath, they were just kissing and Myka could feel her whole body become weak.

Helena traced her tongue up Myka's neck before nibbling softly at her earlobe. "Myka, I suggest we stop before I can't hold myself back any further," Helena whispered as her tongue continued to lap the skin beneath her earlobe. Myka shut her eyes and tightened her grip on Helena's shirt.

Her senses were slowly coming back to her. Her whole body shook, out of embarrassment, fear, and worst of all, pleasure. Myka shot her eyes open and moved to sit up. Helena rolled off of her quickly and turned to look at the mirror placed on her nightstand, while Myka fixed her shirt and hair.

"I don't know what brought that on," Myka claimed quickly as she stood up too quickly, her vision becoming cloudy. She hugged herself in hopes of grounding herself. Unsure of what to do next, she stood there. "I-I'v-'ve never done that before with a-"

"A _woman_?" Helena asked with a smirk. That smirk was getting to Myka really quickly. The brunette couldn't decide whether or not she was annoyed or turned on by it.

"_Anyone_. I am not that kind of girl." Myka hugged herself even tighter. Helena bent down and quickly took off her boots. Her eyes widened. "What are you doing?"

The dark haired woman laughed softly before throwing herself back onto the bed and moved to the far side. "I was getting comfortable," she answered before patting the space next to her. "Please join me. I promise, whatever we did just now, won't happen again. Let's sit down and have an adult conversation about what just happened, and if you choose to ignore it, we can, and proceed to talk about any questions you may have about the warehouse-" Myka visibly shifted uncomfortably "-or about myself?" Helena patted the spot next to her again.

Myka couldn't do this tonight. She couldn't have a conversation with the woman she was on the verge of sleeping with. But there was something tethered Myka to that woman. Helena was the buoy that Myka couldn't let go of. She wanted to have to the strength to turn around and walk away. If she did that, she knew she would feel more alone that she could have ever felt in a lifetime.

Instead, she turned around and remembered the sole person that had ever made her feel safe in the constructs of words. A whole world, universe, that was safe within words. Myka picked up the manuscript she had seen earlier. Without a word, Myka handed it to Helena and Helena looked up at her curiously.

Nevertheless, the English woman smiled, completely understanding what Myka needed, and patted the space next to her again. She read aloud softly, "_The Time Machine, by HG Wells_," she turned the page. Myka sat down next to her before laying down, her eyes focused solely on the manuscript. Helena continued reading, "_The Time Traveller (for so it will be convenient to speak of him) was expounding a recondite matter to us...,_" and paused a few pages in as she felt Myka press into her side, seeking comfort and safety. Finding it inconvenient, Helena put the manuscript down. Myka opened her mouth to protest, but Helena simply said, "I've remembered those words ages ago. Come here." Helena sunk into the pillows and slithered her right arm under the crook of Myka's neck before pulling her to rest on her chest. Myka froze at the intimate position they were in, but Helena was forward, she placed Myka's hand on her waist and her own found Myka's as if they had been doing that for years. "Are you comfortable, darling?" she asked affectionately, Myka instinctively nodded and relaxed. Helena continued, "_...because it happens that our consciousness moves intermittently in one direction along the latter from the beginning to the end of our lives._'"

Myka felt her eyes become heavy as Helena recited the words of HG Wells to her. If she hadn't felt so exhausted, she would've admit to Helena that she too remembered every single word of the book already. For now, she only imagined that if she ever had the chance to meet her idol, he would be someone like Helena. Someone that made her feel comforted and safe. That tomorrow was going to be another day worth fighting for.

* * *

When Myka woke up the next morning, there was a cold space next to her and it seemed like it had been empty for awhile. Helena was nowhere in sight and the agent felt her heart drop.

She steeled herself and turned over to check for the time. She needed to be up in an hour anyways. Throwing the blanket off of herself, she got off the bed and decided it was best to go back into her room in case she ran into Pete.

Once she opened the door, she came face to face with Leena, who looked as shocked as she had felt.

"Leena!"

"Agent Bering, this is a surprise," Leena responded with her eyes wide. She stared at Myka for a few moments before blushing. She peered into the room. "I was just looking for Helena to let her know her tea was ready. I am sorry if I interrupted anything."

"No! No!" Myka protested quickly before rattling off a lie, "I was just curious as all, was on my way to the bathroom when I saw the door was open. Thought I would stop by but nope, no one's here. Just me!" She tried her best to maneuver herself out of the doorway towards her room. "I am just going to back to my room..." She scampered off quickly before Leena could get another word in.

Myka practically ran into her room and shut the door silently. She took a breath and turned around. "Helena!"

Helena stood in her room holding the ferret that Myka had inadvertently acquired as a result of her wish. The English woman had looked like she slept comfortably and cleaned up very nicely with a new set of clothes to tackle the day. She had been wearing her long black boots once more against a tan pair of trousers. A white blouse was tucked loosely into her trousers today along with an unbuttoned black vest that emphasized her chest. Helena smiled and moved to cradle the ferret in her arms. She walked towards Myka slowly to show that the small creature had fallen asleep.

"Pete really seems to like you," Helena whispered as she softly pet the ferret in her arms. "She thinks you'll grow to like her as well." She smiled at Myka like it was the most natural thing in the world.

"Did you say Pete?" Myka felt her heart stop. If Pete was here that means that he saw Helena and not her in her bedroom. "Did he say anything? Did you tell him where I was?"

Helena looked at her in confusion before realizing what she had said to Myka. She laughed before gesturing to the ferret. "Her name is Pete and she wants you to respect her decisions."

"What?" Myka slowly picked the ferret up out of Helena's arms before looking around for the cage. "Did you name my ferret?"

"No."

"Then why are you calling it, Pete?"

"I speak the language of the animals," Helena said as she placed her hands on her hips. She watched as Myka moved to put the cage on her desk and carefully deposited Pete the ferret into it.

"Are you serious?" the agent asked.

"Yes, I am! I do!" Helena was indignant in her answer but it made Myka go with it. It wasn't like she should be surprised to hear of strange things again. Both of them laughed quietly to themselves. "You, Agent Bering, will believe me soon enough."

"I think I will," Myka said in spite of herself. She smiled to nothing in particular, just not wanting to stare into those dark brown orbs and losing herself again.

"Well, Agent Bering," Helena suddenly bursted with joyous energy once more. "I hope that you have a lovely morning. I do believe that Arthur will be on his way here with a case for you. I will be off and if you decide that you won't be staying, I hope that is a decision that makes you happy."

Myka stared as Helena strode across the room to the door. "Helena?" The other woman turned around and for a brief moment that Myka saw: her eyes were so happy, yet so sad at the same time, they seemed to have carried a weight that only Myka was allowed to see. What more could she say? At this point, Myka settled for, "_Thank you_," and Helena smiled brightly once more before exiting her room.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N**: I'll also be starting a tumblr blog if you guys ever want to pick my brain, I'll let you know as soon as that's up! Remember to review! Constructive criticism is always welcomed :)

* * *

Myka decided to stay. It's been a month since her first day at the warehouse. She had learned a lot in that time. From Pete's annoying but endearing habits, to when Leena was able to read her aura (it took some time getting used to but she got used to it), to when Artie was going to make cookies. Most importantly, she learned that Helena was not an ordinary woman.

In that one month, Myka had only seen Helena once, which was 2 weeks ago. While she and Pete had been assigned their first case, Helena had left to search for an artifact.

When Helena had returned, she didn't look like as happy as she did the first time Myka had seen her, but tried her best to mask it. She placed the _Minoan Trident_ on Artie's desk. They shared a look that Myka didn't understand. A few hours later, Helena was gone again in search of another artifact.

"So, Helena," Pete began as he put down his clipboard.

Today was inventory day. Pete and Myka were stuck going through the warehouse and cataloging some old artifacts from Warehouse 12. By Pete and Myka, it was more likely Myka doing all the work while Pete played with the artifacts.

"What about her?" Myka asked, trying not to be distracted by the mere mention of her. Truth be told, she was surprised that it had taken Pete so long to mention the other woman. She thought he would've jumped on that train long ago, not that she would've cared.

"She must be really good at what she does," Pete finished as he picked up an artifact out of a case. "She literally doesn't wait for Artie to tell her about a ping, nor does he get calls from her too often. She's been gone, how long now?" He began to throw a mantle clock between his hands.

"Two weeks," Myka answered the rhetorical question in a knee jerk reaction. It's not like she had been thinking of the woman that often, but often enough. "I mean, she's probably been working here longer than us, so she's probably picked up some stuff." She checked off another item.

"Yeah, it's just interesting, we have someone else we could talk to about all this stuff, but she's never around," Pete mused as he placed the mantle clock down. "Whoa, _Sigmund Freud's Mantle Clock_, thank goodness I put it down when I did."

Myka let out a light laugh, remembering it's effects. "We have Artie and Leena to talk to."

"I know but it's not the same I guess because I always see Artie here and Leena at the B&B. I could use some mentoring I guess," Pete shrugged as he picked up another artifact and placed it on the shelf.

"I suppose," Myka said as she picked up an artifact as well. "Maybe we should ask Artie about her? I mean, we know nothing about her. We don't even know her last name." She looked at the artifact in her hands, it was a grappling hook. A very early model of one she hadn't seen before.

"I don't know," Pete shrugged again. He had vibes all the time. Although, he wasn't Leena, he had a good grasp on sensing when things were touchy. Helena had always been a touchy subject that Artie had avoided when Pete first started working. He just wanted to know who this woman was. Because holy, she was attractive, but he wanted answers too. He wanted to be at the warehouse and learning from people worked for him. "Artie's not exactly open with that kind of information."

"Because it isn't his information to share," a voice followed up with an accent that both agents recognized instantly. They turned to see Helena, dressed similarly to the first day they met her, looking tired.

She took off her top hat and both Pete and Myka realized she had something else in her hand. She gracefully strode by them and they'd realize it was a trumpet or horn.

"Welcome back, Helena," Pete greeted awkwardly as Helena ignored them both equally. He gave Myka a stare to say something.

"How was your trip?" Myka asked. Helena placed her hat down on a tag that stated _HG Well's Tophat_ before moving to the shelf near Myka. There the mysteriously quiet woman picked up the artifact in her hand and gingerly place it down on the shelf.

Helena looked sad, Myka came to realize. She had looked much sadder than the previous time that Myka had seen her. The dark hair curtained part of Helena's face but her posture and had been noticeable to both Pete and Myka. Myka looked at the other woman carefully and glanced up at Pete, who shrugged and gave her a look that she should say something else.

"Helena," Myka said softly.

"This is_ Joshua's Trumpet_, it can produce sounds so powerful that it pulverizes anything in its path into dust particles," Helena recited as she clicked at the label to notarize the artifact. "Agents of Warehouse 12 were able to find the artifact but it in fact had not remained in their possession. In 1962, the most relative news was a birdwatcher and couple going missing after having gone to a nearby a crash site on an abandoned farm. It was unusual for the agents of Warehouse 13 at the time because the trumpet had been found and meant to be recovered, but after getting back up, the trumpet had vanished. I tracked down a man, whose father had been the birdwatcher that was killed." Helena finally took a breath before looking at Pete and Myka, who were both curious with her story. "The crash site was a site for a rocket and mistaken for an alien craft. The man had wanted to used the horn to send a signal so far into space that it would allow him to contact the aliens that had killed his father. His use of the trumpet would've killed a baseball stadium full of innocent people."

"But you stopped him right?" Pete asked hopefully, seeing Helena end her story abruptly. He knew the ending, she got the trumpet.

"Yes, I stopped him," the English woman dared to let a small smile fall upon her lips. "Many had died because of his use of the artifact. The sacrifices that he made were minor details to him because he wanted to contact aliens."

"Aliens aren't real though," Pete added. "Right?"

Helena laughed sardonically before crossing her arms. "Alas, there are very many questions that are unanswered, Pete, that shall remain one of them," she answered. She looked over at Myka, whose eyes were studying her deeply. She smiled at them both. "I thought you'd guys would enjoy hearing an adventure of mine, considering this may be the first time that you've seen me in quite some time."

"It has been some time," Myka said softly enough so that only Helena could hear. She fiddled with the grappling hook absentmindedly.

"Yeah, now that you're here, you can help us with inventory!" Pete said with excitement as he picked up another artifact. Realizing that it was a skull, he shuddered and dropped it out of his hands. Luckily, Helena reached for it before it could hit the ground.

"Careful!" Helena almost chastised as she caught the skull in her hands. She rotated it in her hands before looking at it with a smile. "How are you there?" Pete looked at her with confusion. She was talking to a skull. Helena turned to look at him. "This is part of _Henry Gray's Skeleton_."

"Of Gray's Anatomy?" Myka asked, recognizing the name.

"The one and only," Helena answered cheerfully. Her demeanor changing completely as she ran her thumb against the cheekbone. "It's supposed to be a set, so luckily it wouldn't have become active when falling. It would just be a shame if it broke."

"What does it...do?" Pete asked as he reached for the skull. Helena handed it to him.

"Because of Gray's profound work in the medical field, those who have the complete set are able to use the skeleton to manipulate a living person's anatomy in anyway that they want to. The downside is that you can feel everything the patient is feeling once in contact."

Pete looked surprised yet disgusted at the same time. Surprised that Helena held that knowledge off the top of her head. Disgusted because the effects sounded too painful for his imagination. He looked at the skull and decided this was one artifact he wouldn't play with.

"So, how am I supposed to put this together?" he looked through the boxes for the rest of the skeleton. "I am going to be honest because it's not like I've worked with skeletons in awhile or ever."

Helena smiled. "I will help you," she said enthusiastically. "Just get the rest of the bones unpacked and get me a stand. I can take care of the rest." Pete smiled in return, happy that Helena's expression had changed from the initial one. He thanked her before walking to find a stand for the skeleton.

"He's just going to make you do all the work you know that right?" Myka mused once they were alone.

The dark haired woman merely smiled. "Of course. Don't worry, I am sure he has some other useful skills."

The agent tried to breathe as she stared at Helena. There were so many questions she had. Nothing in particular struck her attention but just little things about Helena she wanted to know: where she was from, how long she's been an agent, what she does on her missions, just anything to know more about her.

"That is _HG Wells' Grappling Hook_," Helena said with a smile as she reached for the artifact. Myka deftly handed it to her, feeling Helena's hand brush hers. "Quite novel isn't it?" Myka tried to hold back her judgment but it didn't go unnoticed. "What?" Helena looked deeply offended that Myka didn't know what to say.

"It's a bit old fashioned isn't it?" Myka tried with a shrug.

Helena's brows furrowed with indignation as she placed the grappling hook next to the top hat she had placed earlier. "It wasn't at the time it was invented. I am sure you'll find that one day, it will save your life."

Myka smiled as the woman looked much more comfortable after speaking to her and Pete, although vaguely, about her trip. She had just hoped that Helena would be around more often for that to occur. As the woman turned to look at her, Myka could feel her heart swell in her chest. They hadn't talked about the first day but Myka knew that Helena was ready whenever she was. Myka had only hoped, she could pluck up the courage soon.

* * *

The next few hours were full of work with the help of Helena. Both Myka and Pete were supremely impressed by the extensive knowledge of Warehouse 12 artifacts that Helena revealed. It had made the cataloguing much easier whenever Helena told them what each of the artifacts were and what they did. Pete would always throw a look at Myka, knowing that Helena's knowledge was in competition of Myka's eidetic memory.

Pete had run up to the main room when Artie had told them he just baked cookies.

"Good god," Helena murmured as Pete ran down the aisles. "This cannot sit next to _Freud's Mantle Clock_, Jung would have a fit even beyond the grave." She picked up the dreamcatcher that belonged to Carl Jung. "I am so sorry, sweetie, they're new. I'll rearrange it I promise." She gingerly began moving it further down the aisle. "I could never tell who I liked more, you or Freud."

Myka watched as Helena talked to the artifact and the warehouse. Myka had thought she heard Helena speaking to it.

"Do you do that all the time?" she decided to ask as she followed the English woman down the aisle.

"There you go love, much better." The dark haired woman put down the dreamcatcher and looked up at the ceiling. "Is that better?" The light seemingly flickered in response causing Myka to stop mid step. The light went back to normal and Helena smiled up. "I am glad you like it."

Myka looked at the other woman's smile and just like that, Myka's heart softened. The smile was the first smile she saw that meant something to her. All the wonders that the warehouse could offer was written in Helena's smile.

"The warehouse, she's alive," Helena said as she gently touched the shelves. It was gentle caress that Helena used on all the items in the warehouse. She treated everything as if it was alive.

Myka gave a look of confusion. "How can it be alive?"

"The warehouse speaks to me," was the most cryptic answer that Myka received.

Nothing more was said but the look on Helena's face said that in due time, Myka will find out for herself.

"Come on, Mr. Lattimer's affection for cookies might not leave you any at all," Helena said as she grabbed onto Myka's hand at led her back to the main room.

Myka looked at their hands as they made their way. Again, it was as if it was the most natural thing in the world. She felt her heart pound in her chest unnaturally. She really didn't want to press the issue but she really wanted to know why she was so...attracted to Helena. Something connected them.

Helena stopped walking and turned to face Myka abruptly. "Your hand just clenched mine," she said as she stared into Myka's eyes. "You have questions."

The agent's eyes widened.

"We need not dance around the subject, darling," she continued as she dropped Myka's hand. Myka tried not looking in her eyes but that didn't stop her. "You've been wanting to say something to me since I arrived."

Myka bit her bottom lip, trying to decide what she should do. Again, she couldn't bring herself to say anything, not yet. Not while they were in the warehouse, especially if she was alive. Myka grabbed Helena's hands and threw them around her waist before placing her arms around Helena's shoulder. A hug. A very intimate one at that. Helena's hands remained stiff at her waist. "I don't know why," Myka whispered, "but I'm glad you're back." She shut her eyes and took in Helena's scent: lavender with a touch of rose. An elegant smell that was perfect for Helena.

Helena smiled as Myka buried her face into her shoulder. She slipped her hands slowly around Myka before running them up and down her back. "I must let you know, I am not one to stay idled for too long. I am British," Helena attempted to joke. And Myka laughed.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **Thank you all for reading! I have a lot of quiet followers I see, but I still love you! I am glad you guys are all reading this. After this chapter, I think updates will be taking more time because they'll be more episodic (And I'm busy applying for internships and getting back into the college groove, so please bear with me!) Please leave comments, they're really encouraging.

**A/N 2**: Helena with the mind of the Doctor is a pretty complex thing in my head. She has a lot more history and personality that will be revealed as the story progresses. She's very closed off and she needs a lot of time to warm up to Myka. You'll definitely understand why she is Doctor-esque in due time. Nevertheless, I promise Bering and Wells adventures!

* * *

That night, Myka ended up at Helena's door again. As if Helena had sensed it, the door swung open and the English woman stood in front of her with a smile on her face.

"I was wondering how long it would take you to come find me," Helena said with a cheeky smile. "Did you need something, darling?"

Myka bit her bottom lip again before shaking her head. "Nothing in particular," she responded after a few moments. "I was-I think-"

"Come in." Helena moved to let her into her room. "Thank you," Myka responded as she went inside. The door clicked behind her quietly.

"I was just about to rest, if you are interested in joining me?" Helena asked with a cheeky smile. Myka instantly blushed.

_God, I don't know how long I can keep this up._ "Can you tell me about who you are?" Myka asked carefully.

"What would you like to know?" Helena asked as she crossed her arms.

"Anything?" Where do I even start? Myka sat down on Helena's bed. "Where you're from is a good start. Maybe about your family?"

Helena's eyes darkened subtly and she rounded her bed. Myka felt the bed dip behind her. She shut her eyes when she heard Helena's boots fall to the ground. Her heart tightened, out of fear, wondering if their previous night would repeat itself.

"Lay with me," Helena whispered. Myka turned around and felt a round of deja vu pass through her mind. It was like the first day all over again. She smiled and Myka nodded before laying next to her.

"I had a brother named Charles," Helena began, a small light flickered through the darkness of her eyes. "He was quite the character and had a penchant skill for writing. His words were his craft, of course we were competitive. Often, I would be the one to supply his ideas, when he couldn't complete the works of course I would step in. Nevertheless, he was to be recognized for my works."

"Why would you let him take the credit?" Myka asked incredulously.

"It was a different time then. It's "water under the bridge" as they say now, time has progressed enough but I haven't written since then," Helena continued on in her story. Her tone remained heavy and mysterious as she spoke. "He had helped me so much." Helena reached around her neck and pulled out a locket. She opened it and turned so that Myka could see. Inside was a picture of a young girl, almost a spitting image of Helena, with eyes so bright. The photo was old and worn and most importantly, out of time. The young girl in the picture had looked like she was from the Victorian era. "Myka, darling, this is my daughter, Christina. Because I was so young and it was frowned upon to have a child out of wedlock, Charles had taken the liberty of protecting me from the scrutiny I faced. He had told everyone that she was our cousin staying with us because her parents had died." Myka's eyes widened and she held her tongue. The child was beautiful. "She was killed while I was on a trip to France. Robbers attacked my home. My governess, Sophie, had tried to fight them off, but it was futile. I lost my daughter to the cold blooded killers motivated by greed." Helena quickly shut the locket and placed it back in the confines of her shirt, close to her heart. "The warehouse was one of the few things I had left."

"Helena," Myka began. The way Helena spoke resonated within her. Something about Helena revealed to Myka that she was not ordinary. "Who are you?"

Helena turned on her side to face Myka. "Would you believe me, if I said I was not of this time?" she asked. Her hand once again seeking out Myka for contact.

"How would that be possible?"

"This is the Warehouse, darling, anything is possible," Helena said mysteriously once more before placing her hand on Myka's waist comfortably.

"Will you tell me who you really are?"

Helena smiled before leaning in her lips gently kissing Myka's. "In due time, love," she whispered before kissing Myka once more. Myka moaned softly as Helena slipped her hand under her shirt. The English woman kissed her deeply before pressing forward. "_In due time_."


	5. Chapter 5: Claudia, Part 1

**Sorry for the wait! It's been tough since I am going through a break up, but this story is something I want to finish because there's just a lot of stuff that's going to happen in the future that will be more Helena centric. But alas, a new character! Well not new, but still like I said it'll be like Season 1 storyline but with Helena thrown in. Enjoy and leave a review!**

* * *

"Arthur, I am going to need some time off," Helena announced. She hadn't been requesting, she was stating.

Both Pete and Myka looked at each other before looking at Helena and Artie. They held their breath as they waited for Artie to speak. If either one of them had asked, it would have turned out much differently. However, Helena was _Helena_.

Helena continued her case before Artie spoke, "Before you say anything, when I say time off, I mean time to work on my own projects. I'll still be here, I would just much rather prefer not being in the field. There's been some pockets of energy bubbling up because of the placement of some artifact. I believe my superior knowledge would be the only one useful enough to please the warehouse." She looked at the agents. "No offense of course. She's just been acting up because I haven't been here."

Pete held up his hands, surrendering. "I am not the boss but I am definitely not the expert either." He looked over at Myka, who shrugged. Helena was full of quirks, they both knew it. They were still learning which ones there were.

"It's fine," Artie simply said to everyone's surprise. Helena merely smiled and nodded. "This clearly doesn't go for you two, so be ready to take case. I am looking into one right now." Helena walked to stand behind Artie at his computer. She crossed her arms as she read the screen. "Could you please not hover?!"

"I am sorry but I am just double checking your research," Helena threw back as she grabbed the back of Artie's chair and moved him over. Artie spun in his chair in confusion before turning to the English woman.

"Helena!"

"Come on, Arthur, I've been doing this longer than you have," she continued as she began typing at the computer.

Pete smiled before giving a light laugh. "Are you serious? How could anyone be as old as Artie?" He stopped joking as soon as Artie gave him a cold glare. "I am just saying," he muttered to Myka. "Artie has probably been here since the stone ages."

"Stop it," Myka poked him. "I am going to stay out of that. Besides, Helena looks like she's got a good grasp of things."

"I've got so much more than good grasp," Helena responded without turning. She scoffed. "Arthur, here it is." She moved out of his way and let him roll back in front of his computer. "I am just narrowing down the search pool for you. Arthur can print the file and you can search all the listed places." She smiled brightly at the two agents and stared at Myka momentarily, which Myka caused Myka to quickly avert her eyes. "Now as I was _saying_, I'll be in my lab."

Myka kept her eyes off of Helena as best as she could. When she did look at the English woman all she could think of was the night before. Helena was a minx, to say the least as Myka learned. There were still many unanswered questions Myka had because Helena had decided to start kissing her. It started out tentative, Helena was testing the waters, but as quickly it became passionate with heavy petting and elicited groans from both women, it ended quickly. Helena was a very cordial and gallant woman and Myka didn't know _why_ but she was okay with it. The universe, she trusted, would reveal itself to her eventually.

* * *

"I mean _how_ _does_ **she** _do_ that though?" Pete asked again as he drove the car. The search had sent them to Rapid City. "She narrowed down the field for us dramatically. Granted she should've told us what the artifact we were looking for to help us out."

Myka sat next to him in the car looking through the file they were given. Helena had helped tremendously because beyond the local articles, she was also able to get raw notes that were written out of the articles and other miscellaneous reports and connections.

"As much as we wished she could do that, I am sure that she has limitations. This is more than enough information to be going off of." she picked up a paper. "List of names and addresses to go directly to!"

"Thank god! We're going to be snagging and bagging in no time," Pete said happily. Although he enjoyed being in the field, having his work cut out for him was great.

"She's amazing," Myka murmured softly as she took in the information. There was an affectionate smile at her corner that Pete made note of and decided to jump on.

Pete smirked, wondering what his approach should be. He decided maybe a little coaxing would be best. "She is, isn't she? Kind of a genius."

"Yeah..." There was a bubbling sensation in the pit of her stomach that suddenly sprouted as she thought of Helena. Her knowledge of almost everything in the warehouse, how to work Artie's computer to gather all of the information, knowing where to look for artifacts; that was just scratching the surface. Helena had a lab for crying out loud, who knows what she was working on. Those blueprints that she had in her bedroom must have been hers.

"She has a look. You know?"

"What look?"

"Like a prim and proper British woman that is sort of a wild cat secretly."

Myka instantly blushed. She tried covering it up by clearing her throat and closing the file. "Our first address should be up the road," she diverted as best as she could.

Pete's eyes widened. "Hold the phone. Did you just blush?" He started laughing. Honest to god laughing his heart out.

"_**No**_!" she protested as best as she could, looking out the window. She couldn't do this. Not with Pete. She couldn't even talk about Helena with Helena or herself for that matter. Not to mention the thought of their indiscretions filling her mind as soon as Pete called Helena a "wild cat." She was much more than that, far more dangerous.

"You did! You totally have a thing for her!" Pete pressed through his fits of laughter.

"What are you talking about? Pete, you're being ridiculous." Myka felt her face get hotter by the second. She looked everywhere that wasn't her partner.

"Come on, tell Uncle Pete."

"Oh god, I can't do this with you right now." Myka tugged at her collar before shifting in her seat. She really couldn't help it. Thinking of Helena was something she had always tried to keep at bay. It was a whirlpool of emotions and Myka felt like she was sinking deeper and deeper as she filled her mind with Helena.

"Mykes, if you have a thing for the ladies, I support you completely, but just know, we are all co-workers-" Myka threw a punch at his shoulder. "Ow, what was that for?!" Pete yelled in return as he curled away from her.

"We are not having this conversation right now! Or ever for that matter!" Myka rolled her neck as she looked at the road. "You have to turn right here." Her tone ended the conversation about her and Helena quickly. "I can't believe you tried to give me an office romance talk." She let out a laugh that Pete joined as they reached their destination. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad to start talking somewhere.

* * *

Artie was working at his desk in a flurry when he used the Farnsworth to reach Helena. She picked up in a huff but fairly quickly. He sighed deeply and rubbed his forehead.

"Is there _something_ that you needed?" Helena asked hardly paying attention. She was clearly working with her goggles on and the sound of sizzling creeping softly.

Artie breathed heavily. He never usually disturbed Helena when she worked. But this time it was pressing and Helena was there. "Someone has been hacking into the warehouse."

The sizzling stopped and Helena pushed the goggles on top of her head. She turned her attention away from the Farnsworth and the sound of typing followed. "Were you planning to tell me any _sooner_?" Helena asked. Her lips thinned visibly. The typing became furious.

"Well, you were out," Artie said sheepishly. "Not to mention, I was working on it this whole time. I just haven't figured out where the source was coming from. Or how it was even cracked."

Helena didn't say anything as she continued to work. Suddenly, the typing stopped.

"What is it?" Artie asked, alarmed.

"Bollocks."

A loud slam came through the communicator and the lights suddenly turned off. The picture on Helena's end went dark. Artie looked around quickly and heard a thump. He looked quickly at his Farnsworth again. The light was on, Helena was there, but darkness didn't allow for picture.

"Years ago, you said you were a simple professor," a female's voice came. Artie turned around quickly to see the owner. A young girl with short red hair quickly handcuffed him and ripped the panic button out from underneath the desk. "I guess you left out the off the grid, top secret warehouse, full of madcap?"

"_Claudia Donovan_."

* * *

"Snagged, bagged, and tagged," Pete said happily as he shook the silver bag with the artifact happily. "This went smoother than I expected." He raised his hand for a high five, which Myka gladly responded as they headed towards the car.

"We had a good direction to go off of," Myka said expressing her agreement. She reached in her back pocket for the Farnsworth. "I am gonna call Artie and let him know we'll be back in a few hours."

"Do you think we'll be able to get back in time for a late lunch?" Pete asked as he rubbed his stomach. Myka playfully slapped him as she got closer so they could both be in front of the Farnsworth. As soon as they told Artie, they would get the okay and an update, if there was any in such a short time they were gone.

The picture came through revealing Helena's face not really paying attention to them.

"Oh, Helena!" Myka said surprised, she looked at the frequency she had placed, nope there was only Artie's frequency both of them knew. "Where is Artie?"

Pete quickly added, "Yeah, we just called to let him know that we got-"

"_James Braid's Pendulum_, **yes**, I_ know_," Helena cut off quickly, throwing Pete and Myka for a loop. She just knew but before they could ask how, she continued, "Someone broke into the warehouse and took Artie. You need to get back here as soon as possible." The communication cut quickly and Pete and Myka looked at one another before getting into the car.

"How does someone break into the warehouse?" Pete asked quickly as the two agents entered the room. Pete placed the recovered artifact onto the table.

"Artie would've pressed the panic alarm," Myka added as she took off her jacket.

Helena had been sitting at the computer typing away quickly, when they walked in. Her typing came to a flourishing end and she turned in her chair. She reached for the panic alarm that had been ripped out from under the desk.

Both agents simply looked at her with an O falling from their mouths.

"You were here, how could this have happened?" Pete added in realization.

Helena narrowed her eyes as she stood up. "The little genius managed to put the warehouse into lockdown. Because my office is an actual room that I've built to be part of the warehouse, the room was sealed." Helena explained as she walked over to the computer mainframe against the wall and opened it up. The red lights running across in the bars were moving smoothly. "You can imagine that it is difficult to get up to Artie when being trapped in a room. It took me sometime before I could gain control of the mainframe again, which was when you two called." She pulled out the metallic tube device from her vest and pressed it to emit a blue light at the tip.

"What is that?" Pete asked instantly as he looked at the device.

"_Sonic screwdriver_," Helena responded as she ran the device over the computer mainframe. "I am just doing a scan to see if there is still any trace of her is still in the system."

"_Her_? Helena, can you tell us anything about Artie's disappearance? **Who** took him? **Where** did they go?" Myka asked she asked quickly. This was Artie. As much as he tried to deny it, it was clear to Pete and Myka that he was a very special father figure in their lives. He was the closest thing they had to a mentor and if they could save him from whatever trouble he was in, the sooner the better.

Helena looked at her device before placing it back into her pocket. She pointed at the printer near the desk. Pete went over and picked up the papers that were sitting in the cartridge. "I've printed out the details. He was taken by a young girl named, Claudia Donovan. I've looked up as much information on her as possible. There is an address there that you guys can investigate."

"You guys?" Myka asked as Pete sidled up next to her to share the information. "Are you not going to come with us?"

"No, I need to stay here and figure out how the little one managed to bypass our system and get through the umbilicus," Helena responded curtly, trying to hold back her anger. It wasn't difficult to tell Helena was upset, she had been trapped in her office by some maniac that broke in and kidnapped Artie. She was going to fix up the mess that was made as best as she could, who else would be able to do it?

Pete frowned slightly at her response. "Hey, Helena, it's not your fault, you couldn't have known," he soothed as best as he could. He didn't want her to blame herself. No one saw it coming.

Myka walked over to Helena and placed her hand on the shorter woman's shoulder. "We'll get him back okay?"

Helena reached for Myka's hand briefly and nodded. It was time to take the emotion out of the equation for her to work. "That girl isn't ordinary. If she can break into our warehouse without me knowing, then you must assume that she has knowledge about the artifacts," she informed. "Whatever she may be up to with Artie is a personal matter that needs to be dealt with carefully. Claudia is here to make sure Artie does what she wants him to do."

"How do you know this?" Pete tried to look in the printed papers for the information that Helena relayed.

Before Helena could respond, Artie's Farnsworth rang and they all reached to turn it on. Mrs. Fredric's face popped up on the screen causing them all to tense.

"You are all not Artie," she said tightly. All of them flapped their mouths but nothing useful was coming out. "Can one of you please explain to me, where my Agent is?" It was an effect that Mrs. Fredric had: tell me something useful and do not waste my time.

"Someone broke into the warehouse," Helena answered for them, looking at Myka and Pete, who seemed to be fish out of water.

"That's nonsense; agents don't get taken out of the warehouse. Our security system is-" Pete held up the ripped panic alarm to show Mrs. Fredric. Her expression dropped. "This is a very unfortunate situation. Do any of you have any clues about his whereabouts?"

"Helena gave us some information about a Claudia Donovan," Myka informed as she held up the papers. "We're going to head over to her apartment and see what we can find out." The sage nodded in response as she looked thoughtfully to herself for a moment.

"Be careful, agents, report back to me as soon as you get to Ms. Donovan's apartment," Mrs. Fredric ordered before disconnecting.

"How are we going to contact her?" Pete asked getting frustrated. "It's not like we have her frequency or anything, she just shows up."

"Mrs. Fredric will know when you need her," Helena said as she sat back in the chair. "I suggest you two get to Claudia's apartment as soon as possible."

"Got it, are you going to be okay here?"

"I will be fine, Myka." Helena turned away and began working on the computer. Both agents looked at each other before heading out the door. When they had left, Helena pulled up more information on Claudia and found herself staring at the page titled, _Joshua Donovan_, followed by one piece of information that stood out: _Rheticus' Compass_. Helena immediately grabbed her jacket and left the warehouse, knowing full well where Artie was.

* * *

"Do you think Artie is okay?" Myka asked as they drove to Claudia's apartment. She looked at the few papers they had on Claudia. "This girl has been institutionalized, it doesn't really scream safe to me."

"If that girl wanted to kill Artie she could have done it in the warehouse, so she must need something from him," Pete reasoned. "Artie is safe. I just know it."

"Your vibes?"

"Yeah, nothing bad...yet." Myka frowned. "Hey, at least we had Helena you know? If she wasn't there, I don't know what we could have done. It's not like we expect agents to get taken out of the warehouse because our system gets hacked."

Myka nodded in agreement. Maybe it was her own instincts but she knew there were emotions that remained buried within Helena. She just wished she saw it more clearly, but Helena was too good at ignoring and evading situations to reveal something about herself. Myka could tell Pete knew, but he could remain at a distance, Myka couldn't stay away for too long. And she didn't know yet, whether or not she liked it.

When they reached Claudia's apartment they grew worried. The apartment was full of information concerning Artie. Everything that could be dug up about the man had been done by Claudia. She was serious about finding Artie.

"How are we going to contact Mrs Fredric?" Myka asked as she looked at the wall dedicated to finding Artie. Pete roamed about the room looking at what the girl was researching.

"Helena said she would find us. Maybe we just have to wait." Pete picked up a photo of who might have been Claudia at a much younger age and a man standing next to her about 10 years older. "I think she might have had a brother?" He showed her the picture across the room. "Anything on your end?"

Myka walked over to the bookshelf. There were plenty of books lying around and from what Myka could see, "A lot of 16th century, definitely a thinker," she deduced. There were several books on Rheticus that caught her attention. "She's got a couple of books on Rheticus."

"Rheti-who?"

"Rheticus, he was a mathematician, mapmaker, and student of Copernicus," Myka informed. Of course, Pete wouldn't know. He simply made a joke about reading versus prom that Myka that ended with him divulging a little bit of that life of his she wasn't really interested in. She was a reader, her life protected by books.

She sighed and sat down in a chair surrounded by books. Most of them were Rheticus again.

"Nothing here is really helping us find where she might have taken Artie," Pete sighed as he buried his face in his hands.

Myka sighed. She was determined to figure who Claudia Donovan was and what she wanted with Artie. She picked up the open book before her before realizing that there were notes attached inside of the books. Hand drawn images. Myka looked at the other books around her. There was a box drawn onto the pages, with a dial. "Hey," Myka began, Pete picked his head up instantly. "Uhm, a compass, Rheticus claimed he owned it, only no one ever saw it. It says here that it probably never existed; that it might be folklore.

"Is that me or does that sound artifact-y?" Pete asked instantly, picking up his head.

They both stood up to leave the apartment. Myka tried calling Helena to find out where Mrs. Frederic was, but there was no response. Where could she be at a time like this?

Pete's phone went off just as Myka closed her Farnsworth. "It's a payphone," he said as he picked it up.

"Hello," Artie's voice filled the phone.

"Artie!" Pete said with excitement as Myka joined him. "Ask him where he is. If he sees any signs-" Pete tried talking until Artie cut him off. "Look Artie, we know who took you, Claudia Donovan."

"Helena told you?" Artie asked. "So she managed to get out of her office?"

"Yeah, she called us as soon as she got out. Artie you've gotta tell us where you are, we can come get you."

"No, no, guys I'm alright. I am helping her," Artie brushed off.

"Helping her?!"

Myka became furious. "Helping her! He's helping her?" She took the phone from Pete. "Artie, why are you helping her? She is dangerous! Did you know that she was at a psychiatric ward under observation?"

"Oh...I-I didn't know." Artie sighed throwing Myka into deeper confusion. "Poor kid."

"Poor kid?!" Myka asked incredulously. "What do you mean poor kid? Poor Artie! She's obsessed with you. With the warehouse. I'm not letting you stay with her! "

Artie started laughing. Laughing. "That's cute, Myka."

"_Cute_?" Myka's patience was wearing thin. "Does she have a _gun_ on you?"

"Okay this kid's life was messed up-They're in trouble, I can help. That's all you need to know," Artie declared with finality.

"Well, let us come and help you then, Artie," Myka said quickly.

"No, no! We have everything we need to make this work. Stop looking for me!" _Make this work? What is he talking about?_

"Artie! Artie!" Myka called after before hearing the dial tone. She shut Pete's phone in frustration before shoving it harshly back at him. "We've got to get back to the warehouse. Find Helena and Mrs. Fredric."

Artie hung up the phone quickly. If he was going to help Claudia get her brother back, there wasn't any time to waste. He sighed before turning to his car.

"_Helena_!"


	6. Chapter 6: Claudia, Part 2

**A/N:** So guys...college yah, it's started so I definitely won't able to update as regularly as I want but I promise, it'll be slowly finished. Chipping away through the story slowly. I am liking the direction it's going and I hope you guys hold out for it too. So let me know if there are things I can improve on and what not, maybe that'll help me write alot faster! *winkwink* Anyways, let's pick up where we left off!

* * *

_Artie hung up the phone quickly. If he was going to help Claudia get her brother back, there wasn't any time to waste. He sighed before turning to his car. "Helena!"_

The English woman sat on the trunk of his car with a smirk on her face. "Did you _really_ think I _wouldn_'t find you?" she asked as she eased herself off of the car.

"I just thought you would take a bit more time," Artie said as he popped open his trunk to pull out a case. "Let's get a move on then," Artie said as he led the way. "Did you tell Mrs. Fredric?"

Helena followed behind quickly. "I believe that can wait. After all, Agents Bering and Lattimer will catch up soon enough. She is really trying to recreate her brother's experiment?"

"Yes, but it's killing her," Artie admitted. "You know you really have to tell Mrs. Fredric where you are going, you do realize that? She is after all the caretaker."

"Enough of that, Arthur," Helena chided, "I have been with the warehouse much longer than Mrs. Fredric. Now the topic at hand, the connection between them is killing her isn't it? She's gotten worse hasn't she? Fever? Weakness? Nosebleeds?"

"Three to four times a week and she says. You have to stop doing that!"

"If we are going to do this we are going to have to move quickly is all I am pushing for." They reached the door to Joshua's old lab. Luckily the building had been shut down ages ago but most of the room seemed well preserved. "I would think that this would be poetic under different circumstances," Helena mused as they entered.

"Whoa, who is this?" a young girl with red hair asked as she held up a metal pole threateningly at Helena and Artie.

"She found me," Artie answered as he tried walking closer but the girl was relentless. "Helena, this is Claudia; Claudia, this is Helena. She is helping us, I promise." Helena smiled and held up a silver bag in her hand.

Claudia, looking more tired than less threatened, dropped the metal pole before leaning onto one of the desks. "What have you got?" Artie moved to put the case he had onto the table. He opened it up and looked through it.

"It's an emergency kit I keep in the car," Artie informed as he looked through it. "Because we don't have Rheticus' compass, what I am hoping is that something in here will help us a get a greater electrical charge compared to conventional means-I actually didn't pack it," he said, surprised.

"You're welcome," Helena said as she handed Artie the bag.

"What is that?" Claudia asked as he pulled out the rod from the bag.

"Ben Franklin's lightning rod."

"Rod? I thought it was a key," Claudia asked.

"Everyone always fixates themselves on the key," Helena said. Claudia hadn't even noticed the woman was behind her and slightly jumped, when she felt her presence. She looked at the English woman before realizing that she was looking at her brother's notebook.

"Hey!" she said quickly, feeling a bit possessive over the book. Helena instantly lifted her hand.

"My apologies," Helena simply responded. "Your brother was really bright. I can imagine you are as well." Claudia smirked before shyly taking the notebook from Helena. "Artie, I'll set it up the lightning rod for you." She reached over Claudia for the rod before walking towards the purple circle on the floor.

"My brother's notes should help," Claudia said as she showed Artie the notebook.

"It will," Artie said appreciatively as he looked through the notebook.

"So who is she?" Claudia asked referring to Helena. Helena had already began setting up a location for the lightning rod.

"She is the woman that is going to help us make this work," Artie answered as he looked up from the notebook. "Your brother's notes are really extensive. I think there is a problem though."

"What's the problem?" Claudia said with concern as she felt a warm liquid against her lip. She touched it gently and realized her nose was bleeding again.

"You need to take a break," Artie said quickly as he tried to get her to relax. "You can trust me and HG. We will finish this."

"HG?" Claudia felt her head getting lighter as she sunk onto the ground. "You mean the author? Haha...funny."

Helena shot a glare at Artie, who responded with an apologetic face. "Now is _not_ the time, I'll take care of her and you finish the experiment."

"Before that," Artie walked over to Helena with the notebook in hand. "His notes and theories for the experiment seem almost spot on, but something went wrong. There is something missing from these notes."

"You need Rheticus' Compass in order to finish the experiment," Helena said simply.

"Joshua never had the compass," Artie said rather quickly before rubbing his forehead.

"This is something you may want to know though, Rheticus was a man of rules and puzzles," Helena began explaining quickly. Artie stared at her to continue. "I discovered it when I was doing inventory. Rheticus left clues or passages within his artifacts to understand how they worked."

"So there would be a rule hidden on the compass that made it go wrong," Artie concluded before rubbing his forehead again.

"Indubitably."

Artie shook his head, they were chasing a folklore. Helena realized the older man was struggling to piece things together. "We don't have the compass though, Helena. We never had it," Artie declared, "Joshua never had it. We may never find out what actually went wrong if the compass actually existed." Artie pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration. There were several thoughts swimming in his head that he couldn't figure out. Claudia coughed loudly before sinking to the ground tiredly. Artie and Helena looked at each other and knew what was important. "Right now, we have a chance of saving Joshua by recreating the experiment with what we have. We have to do it soon or Claudia will get worse."

Helena patted Artie's shoulder. "I set up the lightning rod, as soon as you align the crystals, just make sure to connect the clips." She let him work as she approached Claudia slowly. The compass had to have been there. Whether it was in the room or lost or even folklore, this experiment _could_ _not_ have happened.

"So, apparently you can help," the younger girl coughed out pulling Helena out of her thoughts about the compass. Claudia looked up at Helena through hooded eyes as she struggled to sit up straight. "Who are you, exactly?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you," Helena said as she placed the back of her hand against Claudia's forehead. She looked around for some water for the girl. An unopened bottle stood up from a bag nearby. Helena quickly took it out and opened it for Claudia. "Here drink this." She reached into her pocket for a handkerchief.

"Thanks," Claudia muttered as politely as she could. "He called you HG."

"That he did." Helena remained focused on the girl. She folded her handkerchief before gently dabbing it under her nose, wiping away the blood as best as she could. "You're getting worse."

"Tell me something I don't know. Haha, so tell me HG Wells," Claudia continued to joke, "what made you think of _War of the Worlds_?"

"I could speak of it for days," Helena instinctively responded with a smile. It was better to entertain the young girl, knowing that she couldn't handle much of the pain anymore. "We humans have barely scratched the surface of science as far as we know. We have only just begun evolving and developing, while there is life beyond our Earth and the stars as we know it. Those extraterrestrial life forms are so advance, they've evolved beyond what our minds can imagine, so in the end, what is to stop them from conquering us?"

"Survival of the fittest?" Claudia would have laughed if she wasn't so tired. She coughed again. She looked up at Helena, whose eyes bore into hers. She took another sip of water.

"Of course, darling," Helena answered with a smile before dabbing her handkerchief against the blood again. "What matters though, is that no matter how advanced, evolutionary or technologically, extraterrestrials are, there are certain qualities of humanity that will always protect us, even if it is as simple as bacteria. We may be young and small figments in the universe, but we have the potential to be great."

Claudia stared up at Helena. "You are serious."

"I mean _of course_ there are plenty of implications about the British imperialism that I've used as the backbone, but that was a different time. I was such a bitter person back then," Helena tried joking as she moved the red hair out of Claudia's face. Claudia let out a wry laugh with her.

The older agent felt a tug at her heart at the small laugh from the young girl. Helena didn't want to define it yet but she knew that somehow, Claudia and her were connected.

"Darling, you are a very intelligent woman," Helena leaned in and said almost conspiratorially, "at such a young age, you've already managed to begin breaking into an interdimensional space. Who knows what other great things you can do?" The smile on Helena's face grew wider and almost shone with pride that Claudia couldn't help but smile in return.

"You're quite the character, HG Wells," Claudia joked as she coughed again. She weakly raised her hand for Helena to shake. "Nice to meet you."

"As is a pleasure to meet you." Helena returned the handshake and helped ease Claudia to a sitting position.

"After this is over, can you actually confirm that you're HG Wells? That would be the coolest thing ever."

Helena looked at Claudia as she grew even more pale and weary with every passing second. There was a tug in her heart, reminding her that Claudia was just a girl and that there was so much of the world she had to see. Helena smiled and patted Claudia's head before cupping her cheek. "We shall see when we get there."

"I am increasing the electrical field by about 17 times, you guys should probably move back," Artie said as he laid on his stomach while moving the crystal he had hung on a small contraption over.

Claudia moaned painfully. Her nose began bleeding again. Helena dropped quickly behind Claudia and began cradling her. "It's a little hard to move, but whatever you're planning to do, do it quickly. He's on his way back." She groaned loudly before falling against Helena.

Helena watched as Claudia struggled to stay awake. She heard Artie mutter something before dropping his head to the ground. "Artie! Are you alright?"

"He is having a dream," Claudia tried explaining as she sunk against Helena. "I started having them two years ago."

"But they were more like memories weren't they?" Helena asked quickly. She felt Claudia nod in her arms. "Artie's been having them as well because he was there, wasn't he?" Claudia nod again. "Before you had those dreams two years ago, did you remember anything about the night your brother disappeared? Anything?"

Claudia coughed and shook her head. "No, it was all really fuzzy. The dreams were really vague. All I could remember was that Joshua was really determined to get the experiment to work. I wasn't sure what it was but I think-I think he showed Artie something that was supposed to make it work."

"Rheticus' Compass?"

Suddenly, the wind began to pick up around them. The electrical field around them began to crackle. Artie groaned and picked up his head.

"Artie!" Helena yelled. She let go of Claudia and set her against the desk. "Artie get up!" She ran over to lightning rod and made sure the alligator clip wasn't connected anymore before running over to the notebook by Artie.

"Helena, what are you doing?!" Artie asked quickly before pushing himself off of the floor. He looked over at Claudia, who was struggling to remain conscious. "Claudia are you alright?"

"Bollocks!" Helena yelled as she dropped the notebook. She grabbed the older man's face with both of her hands and forced him to look at her. "Artie, you need to remember!"

"Remember what?!"

"That night Joshua performed his experiment, what happened?!" Artie stood there with his mouth flapping open and closed. "Arthur! Remember!" He shut his eyes and tried to do as Helena ordered him to do. He knew from her eyes that she had an instinct that could help them. The night he rushed into the lab with Claudia, Joshua yelled over the wind and electricity, Joshua telling him that he had to prove it.

In his hands.

"He had it!" Artie yelled in return. The gusts grew stronger and the electricity cracked more loudly. "Joshua had the compass!"

"Exactly! The boy was correct!" Helena said with a bright smile on her face.

Artie returned her smile, knowing exactly what they had to do next. "We have to recreate his experiment. If he disappeared with the compass. The compass will still be with him!" Helena let go of Artie and quickly grabbed Claudia. He moved quickly over to the machines before turning them on.

"He's almost here, Artie!" Claudia heaved out as Helena helped her stand.

"It's alright Claudia! We've got this! Just one more second!" Artie continued to press the buttons, making sure all of the frequencies and energy levels corresponded with Joshua's notes.

"Come on, Artie!" Helena yelled as the gusts became stronger. She looked around and saw the energy gathering to create a form. "He's here!" She held Claudia tightly against her chest as they stood in the circle marked for where Joshua had been. Artie turned around and joined them.

Joshua's face began to form within the light before his arms. "You need to stop this Artie!" he yelled at them. "You need to destroy the experiment!"

"Joshua! We can save you!" Artie declared in return. The gusts picking up and the electricity cracked nearby having bounced off of the lightning rod.

"No you can't!"

"Yes we can!" Artie reached out with one hand and wrapped his other arm around the two women. "Touch my hand, Joshua! I promise! We can save you! Touch my hand!" Joshua looked skeptical but reached out before they were encompassed with a bright light.

When they all came to, they realized that they were in the interdimensional space. Looking out, Helena could see the lab as it was when they left it. She smiled before reach out, trying to touch the edge of the bubble, they seemed to be in. "Aces."

"Joshua?" Claudia spoke softly, causing her to turn around. Helena watched as her older brother stood there with his corporeal body. "Is that you?"

"Yeah," he answered smiling.

"We're here," Claudia said happily before her demeanor dropped. "We are in the inter-fraking-dimensional space?! We were supposed to get him out." The exchange was directed at Artie who had also been staring in amazement at the bubble they were in.

"I told him to destroy everything," Joshua said, joining Claudia in true sibling fashion.

"Alright, kids, not the point," Artie directed before they said anymore. Helena sidled up next to Artie.

"Who is she?" Joshua asked.

"HG Wells," Claudia responded quickly. Helena sighed and looked at Artie.

"The compass, please!" Artie demanded. "As soon as we figure out the compass, the sooner we can get out of here." Joshua held up the compass, which Artie took quickly. He and Helena began fiddling with all corners and edges of it. "Rheticus likes to leave clues, let's see what this one is."

"The bottom," Helena said before Artie flipped it over. Artie looked at it and saw moveable circular panel. "A combination."

"What's the combination genius?" Artie said as he turned it left and right. Helena stared at him with indignation.

"Letters or numbers?" Claudia asked.

"Letters."

"Thomas." "Try Thomas." Both Helena and Claudia said simultaneously before looking at each other with smiles.

"His lost love. You've read his poetry, Claudia. Bravo," Helena praised as Claudia did a small curtsy.

"Alright, you two," Artie chastised to get them both on track. He turned the lock for the combination and it popped up to reveal a dial and a small latin inscription. "Latin."

"Great, who knows Latin?" Claudia sassed before Helena and Artie both said that they did. "Figures as much."

"All we have to do is turn the dial 90 degrees," Artie said as he readied his finger to turn the dial. He looked at everyone around him. "I guess, you guys should-hold on?" All of them put their hand on Artie before he turn the dial. A bright light blinded them again and they could feel a slight lightness before a shift in the air. A light gust blew by them, making them open their eyes.

They were back in the lab. "Artie!" "Helena?!" They all looked around to find Myka and Pete standing there dumbfounded. Artie slowly walked over to them, followed by Helena. Helena patted Artie on the back.

"Well done, old friend," she said softly as the agents gathered together. Artie smirked slightly.

Pete and Myka looked as though they were bursting with questions before Artie simply raised his hand to stop them from ruining the moment as they turned to look at Claudia and Joshua hugging. Finally reunited.

Helena smiled before glancing back. Her eyes met Myka's and she knew the questions that Myka desperately wanted answered.


	7. Chapter 7: Where to

**A/N**: Sorry guys! I've been swamped since I got back to school. I know, I know...lameee but I am going to try to be better at updating. Like I said though, hopefully my updates will be longer as well. I think the next one I should be able to post up in 2 weeks. I hope y'all enjoy this while you wait!

* * *

"So, how did you guys find me if Helena didn't tell you?" Artie asked as he picked up a croissant Leena had left for them. He stuffed his mouth before placing his files in his bag.

Pete smiled and straightened his back as he answered. "Well, we gleaned what we needed from the-" Myka rolled her eyes.

"Mrs. Fredric told you didn't she?"

"Hey, she's a scary lady," Pete admitted as he grabbed his own croissant and stood up. "I think if we didn't find something, she would've glared us to death. I am surprised she's not mad at Helena for up and leaving the warehouse to get you." Myka tried not to seem overly interested in Helena being mentioned. But she was curious. "How did she find you anyways?"

Artie stopped biting his croissant and swallowed. He opened his mouth before closing it. He hesitated before answered, "Helena has amazing deduction skills. What can I say? That's why we keep her around." Myka stared at Artie curiously.

"She's a modern day Sherlock," Pete joked as he stood up. "Do you think we can get her to say, '_It's elementary my dear Watson_'?" His poor English accent made Myka laugh and slap him gently in his stomach. "Anyways, I'm guessing that you want that report on your desk tomorrow, so I am going to go write it up now."

"As if you'd start that now," Myka said as Pete left the room. He smiled brightly, knowing full well that the report wasn't going to get done, before disappearing up the stairs. Artie stood up as well.

"I should be getting back to the warehouse," Artie informed as he shut his bag. "Helena is up to god knows what and I have to make sure she doesn't break anything."

Myka bit the bottom of her lip as she stood up with Artie. She crossed her arms. She didn't know why she was uncomfortable. It wasn't like she didn't know Artie relatively well by now. She had been working much more closely with him than Helena. That was the issue. It was _Helena_. She wanted to know about Helena. Helena was not ordinary as Myka learned. She was at a different level, functioning, thinking, doing. Even the way she was regarded and treated by Mrs. Fredric and Artie was different from herself and Pete.

"Artie," she started and he turned around in response, "who is Helena?"

Artie nudged his glasses, knowing what Myka meant. He had done well with avoiding the subject for this long, waiting for Helena to just come clean. "Myka, I know as much as you want some answers about Helena, it's best if they come from her," Artie answered, feeling a bit of regret as Myka's expression fell.

"Do you think she'll ever tell us?"

"Helena hasn't had a partner in the warehouse for ages. Trust me kid, it'll take time."

Myka opened her mouth but Artie had begun walking out of the room. When he got to the door he stopped with a second thought.

"Myka, she'll come around," he promised before leaving Myka on her own.

* * *

When Artie returned to the warehouse, he found Helena typing at his computer.

"Got another ping?" he asked as he put his bag down to pull out the report he had drafted. He moved towards the filing cabinets.

"I am not sure yet, but I think I will check it out," Helena answered without looking at him.

"I thought you were going to take a few days off to work in your lab?"

"I change my mind. After being locked in there, it reminded me why I prefer hunting for artifacts."

Artie pursed his lips knowing that Helena had been trapped in the dark when Claudia had broken in. "Alright, fair enough," he said as he moved to open the filing cabinet behind him. He paused and Helena immediately said, "It's in the third drawer."

"Thank you." He opened the drawer and deposited his report in where Helena's completed one had been. He walked over to his desk and leaned against it while Helena looked intently at her computer. "What did Mrs. Frederic say?"

Helena stopped typing and leaned back in her seat. She rubbed her eyes. "She's informed us that Claudia has come across too much information concerning the warehouse and must be dealt with accordingly." Artie sighed and scratched his head. "Don't worry, I think she'll be a great addition."

"Excuse me?" Artie was surprised at the suggestion. "We don't take in _strays._ Let alone _children_ who _break_ into a _secret government facility_."

Helena let out a light laugh. "I know you worry for her but she has a lot of potential." Artie scoffed in disbelief.

"She's young, she won't be ready," Artie said causing Helena to smirk. "Why are you smirking?"

"You'll come around," she said knowingly.

Artie hushed her jokingly, knowing that she was probably right. "Did you get reprimanded, troublemaker?"

The woman smiled brightly at him. "Surprisingly, the only thing she reprimanded me for was bothering her when I had the situation under control. She is perfectly fine with letting Agents Lattimer and Bering flounder and research for answers of their own, just when it's better for her schedule."

Artie lightly laughed. "You are a good resource. Why didn't you tell them?"

"Didn't feel the need to."

"Well, you should. They've been here for a few months now, they could use a mentor."

"They'll be fine with_ Mrs. Frederic and you_ teaching them." Helena clicked a few keys to print her notes. She tried to hold back the bitter tone in her voice but failed.

Artie knew that Helena was holding back from her, so he had decided to try a different approach. "Myka has been asking about you." Helena's attention was grabbed at the mention of Myka. Artie picked up on it and smiled. "I know that you like her." The Englishwoman quickly looked away and shrugged like a child. "Look, Helena, I know it's been awhile since we've had anyone join us at the warehouse, but Pete and Myka are here to stay for awhile. They both deserve to know who you are."

"Arthur," Helena sighed. "Who I am, right here, right now, is all that matters. My past is just a memory."

"Do you really think that? You can't tell me that is true because it's why you're still here today. Your past is what led you here now. Look, Helena, Leena and I have been your family, but now Pete and Myka are too."

Helena crossed her arms. "I don't do domestic."

"Stop running," Artie said as he affectionately pat her head. He turned around, noticing her papers had finished printing. He picked them up, flipped through them quickly, before handing them to her. "If you do leave tonight, at least leave me a message okay?"

She plucked the papers out of his hands and simply said with a mischievous smile, "No promises."

* * *

Helena walked into the B&B trying to balance things ungracefully. She had a small duffle bag in one hand while her other hand held maps that were bending incorrectly as she tried to balance her jacket on her arm.

Leena walked to the foyer to see who had entered. She smiled at the older woman and reached out to grab the maps. "You were always clumsy," she said as she brushed Helena's stray hair out of her face.

"Thank you, darling," Helena said, regaining her composure. "I know I am a little late for dinner, but is there any chance, I might have something to eat?"

Leena smiled at her. "Of course," she said as she led the way to the kitchen. The owner placed the maps down on the island and gestured for Helena to sit on the stool. "Did you want fish fingers and custard today?" she asked as she opened the fridge.

Helena smiled brightly. She rubbed her stomach and contemplated the suggestion. "Hmmm, whatever you have leftover from dinner will do."

Leena nodded and pulled out a plate that was wrapped with tin foil. "I figured you wouldn't complain. After all, at least you are getting food." She unwrapped the dish and revealed a healthy portion of pasta to reheat in the microwave.

"I've grown quite accustomed to your food, Leena, there hasn't been a dish that I don't enjoy," Helena complimented with a smirk. Leena rolled her eyes and smiled in return.

"You don't need to charm me Helena," Leena said as the microwave beeped. "Save that for someone who will actually fall for it." She pulled it out and placed it before Helena with a fork and turned to boil some water.

"I am not charming you," Helena protested as she picked up her fork. "I am merely giving credit where its due. Because you are correct, without you, I would not eat."

Leena smiled at the woman affectionately. She tilted her head as she watched Helena eat, her demeanor had changed. "What is it?" she inquired seeing the agent's aura change. Helena didn't say anything and continued to eat. "Are you leaving again? Artie, told me you were staying for awhile." She frowned.

"It'll be a shorter trip," Helena reasoned as she stuffed her mouth. Leena was right, she hadn't been there long. After all, it was barely two days since she recovered Joshua's Trumpet.

"Helena, you need to rest. You can easily give the case to Myka and Pete."

"They wouldn't know what to look for."

"Then what is the rush? Didn't you say yourself? Artifacts take time to reveal themselves? You only go hunting when there is still slight suspicions."

"This is a special one."

"How so?" Helena didn't answer as she continued to eat. Leena narrowed her eyes. "You think it has something to do with him?"

"Quite possibly."

"Helena..."

"Please don't do that. He taught me that I can't just sit idly by while something can be done. I _do_ things." Helena sighed deeply. She put her fork down and rubbed her forehead. "Besides, it isn't as if I can turn it off. My mind doesn't stop thinking and I have the right to put it to good use."

"Hmm, if you say so." Leena knew better than to argue with Helena. It's not like she listened to anyone. The tea kettle she had placed on the flame whistled. "Should I make something strong?"

Helena finished the last of her pasta and stood up. "Absolutely." She leaned across the island and kissed Leena on the cheek. "Thank you!" She grabbed her maps, jacket, and duffle bag before bounding up the stairs.

Helena tossed her jacket onto her bed before depositing the maps on her desk and her duffle in her chair. She stretched her back before moving to the closet. She pulled out a small luggage, big enough to pack for a few days.

"So you're leaving again."

Helena turned quickly to the door and found Myka standing there leaning against the doorframe. She had her arms crossed as she stared around the room. Helena suddenly felt a tug at her heart.

"I am."

"Do you ever tell anyone that you're leaving? Or are you just not used to it?" Myka let the words fall out of her mouth without a second thought. She bit her bottom lip, it wasn't like Helena was hers or anything.

"The world doesn't stop turning, Myka; there are a lot of adventures out there to be had." Helena smiled again. It was becoming a signature, Myka came to realize, when Helena didn't want to talk about something.

Myka walked into the room, much more boldly than she had done compared to the first month. "Where are you going this time, if you don't mind me asking?"

"Somewhere dangerous, possibly life threatening?" Helena offered as a joke. She walked over to her dresser and pulled out some articles of clothing before placing it in her bag.

Myka smiled. "Aren't all of our jobs like that?"

"Well, I suppose it is. I just have a little more unconventional ways of doing things."

"Really? Do tell." Myka added playfully as she sat down next to Helena's luggage.

Helena looked into Myka's green eyes. She could tell Myka was boring into her soul as she stared back. She pursed her lips. It had been awhile since she had a partner. Companions, one in awhile. A partner was another story.

"I could tell you stories for days, darling," Helena flirted. She felt connected to Myka. Since the first day, she could tell something about Myka was special. To her. Despite her disposition to push Myka away, she couldn't help but ask, "_You could, of course, come with me_?"


End file.
